


And then there was you

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was once a young lad who thought he would live a normal life in the woods, however this forest was far from any  forests. Legends say that there was a lonesome wolf who haunted the area. Of course being in Konohagakure no Sato wasn't normal by any chance. Introducing; cute handsome teenager living by himself in a cabin in the woods paired up by a cursed silver wolf who plans to convince that this boy is his soulmate. Accidents happen, mysteries unfold, and frankly Naruto just wanted friends. Well they say you get more than what you bargained anyway. Kaka/Naru!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I have no idea what came over me but I really wanted to write this idea down before I forget dhshsh,, I know it's really short but once the weekend is here I will do my absolute best to write longer for the next chapters! I will update every Saturday and I hope you all will like this fic! Also this is my first time writing in the fandom and I do not have any beta but I really hope you guys like it~

Ever since Naruto was young he always could remember the scent of something soft, it was so familiar and at the same time it wasn't. Like he could feel it at the tip of his tongue yet he couldn't reach it. Maybe he was delusional, maybe it was not even real. But how would he know? He, after all, was only a child. 

His parents died when he was born; a car crash back on their way home. A hit and run, they did what they could to shield the baby from impact. And miraculously he was not in any shape of injury. So his alleged godfather took him when he was a wee little babe. The godfather was a renowned author, famous for his book "Tale of a Gutsy Ninja." And also for his mature rated books the "Icha Icha Paradise" series. 

So wherever he went, he took Naruto with him, always on the go, left and right. He'd teach the boy so many valuable things. But the one thing he taught where the boy had really taken a liking to was "Never go back on your own word." Cheesy really but it was true. Suddenly something struck Jiraiya, inspired by this small idea he decides to travel with Naruto to the land of fire. He traveled to a village, where Naruto's parents grew in, it was called Konohagakure no Sato or Village hidden in the Leaves. 

There Jiraiya bought a small cabin in the deep forestry. It wasn't far off the village but it was certainly hidden. As soon as Naruto had grown old enough to take care of himself, Jiraiya would often leave the boy in the cabin for long periods of time, for his supposed "research". And that was when Naruto had learned to really embrace the nature surrounding him. Behind the rocks, a small distance away from his cabin was a lake, clear as crystal and beautiful as the sunset. 

He'd fish at times, take a dip, or simply enjoy the sound of silence. He only had a pen and his journal with him whenever he was doing these outings. 

At the age of 13, Jiraiya tells him that he's going away for a long time and he cannot bring Naruto with him because he was not of the proper age yet. It might take him a few months and if worse comes to worst, maybe a year to return. It was for his book the older man said. Naruto did not utter anything, merely nodded, hugged him, then went off to bed. But who could blame the boy, he would be alone again, and he was already feeling so alone from the seperation of children his age. 

Jiraiya had never let him go to the village, why? It was a question that Naruto never had any idea of. But Jiraiya had told him specifically, to only enter the village when he was at the age of seventeen, he would understand by then. But did this mean Jiraiya would not return until he was of that age? What was happening exactly..? 

"A-are y-you leaving me too?" The boy asked, it was already time for Jiraiya to leave. The boy's voice quivered "Did..I do something ...wrong?" he sniffed. This almost brought the old man to tears, he had to leave for Naruto's safety.. he had to gather intel. And he was determined to. If it was for Naruto, then so be it. 

Jiraiya crouched down to shorten the height difference between them, he held his hand to the boy's cheek, collecting a tear that dropped "I'll be back soon. I promise. I promise, Naruto." He ruffles the blond streaks of hair, laughing his hardest, as this was one of the last times the old author would see him.

* * *

About 3 in the afternoon Naruto decides to go out, into the forest he went. Whistling along the steep route, the breeze of the wind brushed his body causing him to shiver. Snap! He heard a twig. 'Be cool Naruto, y-you have lived here practically all your life, you'll be fine!' he gulps. Something was unsettling him. 

He felt like he was being followed. Hurrying to the stream, Naruto walked faster than usual. Above his chest, was his journal clutched tightly in his fist. He was 13 for god's sake! He shouldn't be scared! After all Jiraiya-sensei did tell him the forest was inhabited. 

. 

.

.

"4 years.. Jiraiya-sensei would be back in four years.. he left me more than enough food, supplies and money. He also said I couldn't go to the village unless it was an emergency or if I was seventeen.." Naruto positioned himself on the shore just close enough so that his feet could feel the rippling of the waters. "-but in any case I wasn't seventeen yet I should always hide my appearance whenever I was in the village." 

The boy let out a sigh. From the corner of his peripheral vision, he saw a sliver of grey? Or was it Silver? Never mind the color, but it was something, it had also moved. He quickly got out his pocket knife.. slow and steady he began curving his hips to the right. But when he turned, no one was there!

"My imagination maybe? Urghh! Stupid ghost stories-" When he returned to his original position, in front of him was a dashing wolf. It stared into his soul with mismatched eyes, dark black to the most ruby-red eyes. It didn't look like an old one, most definitely young and in its prime. It could devour him in an instant. 

He was paralyzed with fear. However the wolf surged forward, he was sniffing the poor teenager who lied down on the rocks. The wolf had done nothing dangerous yet, merely watching the boy with pure intent, what caught Naruto's attention was the scent, so familiar.. 

But nothing was processing in his brain. Fear probably but he swore he knew this familiar stench. A moment of silence passed by and then the wolf finally tore his gaze off of Naruto, the animal glanced back to where it originally was hiding but not before sparing the boy one last look. It tipped his head at him suddenly, for whatever reason at least he was safe as the wolf scurried through. 

Weird, wasn't it? 

"Tch." Naruto grumbled under his breath, he stood up, dusting the dirt away from his body. Like nothing happened, he went along his merry way and pretended that everything was going alright. In his perspective anyway.

* * *

_'Mah mah, after all these years.. I've finally found you, Naruto.'_ A loud howling was heard into the night, then soon after, a pack of wolves howled as well. 

' _Could he really be... the one to break this curse_?' 

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto manages to encounter a fox spirit and befriends it. Kakashi is not too excited about it, nor was he worried at least.

Okay this was ridiculous. Every time Naruto came up to the lake, the freaking wolf was there! His eyes twitched maniacally, frowning he points at the wolf "What do you want?!" Not like the animal could understand him anyway. 

It's been a week since he's been coming but what surprises him a lot is that the silver wolf would just keep him company. When Naruto sat in another boulder the wolf would follow him, sitting down right beside the boy. 

It was interesting at first but now. Now, it just weirded him out. The silver wolf looked at him funny, like if it was human it was trying to hide the fact that he or she was laughing. Naruto never bothered to check if the wolf was male or female, he was also kind of scared to. 

A rustling in the bushes brought his attention back into the real world. His head snapped to where the noise was located, the wolf was already in front of him.. guarding him protectively? It was growling mad. 

Suddenly a dark orange fox came out of the bush. His head popping out first, it was cute and small, though the thing was the fox had- " **What are you looking at brat? Are you scared because I have nine tails? Che, doesn't matter anyway.** " 

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!" His back fell on the rocky shore and he backed away. The wolf stood still. As if he was contemplating. 

" **Kurama. I am the Nine Tailed Fox that guards this forest, well more like the spirit."** The fox or Kurama, rather, turns his gaze to the wolf. Suddenly it laughed aloud, the wolf was not amused at all he growled at the fox momentarily then walked to the boy, lying down at his side lazily and closing its eyes. 

"W-what?" Naruto spoke softly albeit confused. He wasn't about to anger the fox spirit nor do anything stupid. 

Or so he thought. 

" **Nothing. He has his own matters to attend that I should not spoil. So your Namikaze's and Uzumaki's kit? Knew you were familiar. Jiraiya must have initiated the plan."** Plan? What plan? And the fox knew about his parents not to mention Jiraiya as well. But what the heck was he talking about matters and spoiling? Did the fox refer to the wolf..? His brain spun around fast. 

"W-wh.. how do you know about them? Just who are you anyway?!" Naruto demanded. It wasn't like this was an everyday occurence for him. 

" **I just told you brat. I am the spirit of this forest, I guard it with my life, I know of things that concerns it and the village before it."** He sneered, licking his paws afterwards. 

"But what do you want with me?" 

" **I knew Jiraiya's presence, but not yours. When he left, I wanted to know what was so familiar about yours. I guess I have the answer. Whatever you do, do not go to the village in these times."** Kurama's eyes narrowed down on to his, and the fox scoffs before disappearing. 

Huh. 

Weird. 

Naruto looks at the Wolf beside him, he pats it on the forehead and lies back down "That was weird huh Mr.Wolf, I should give you a name.." The scent of the animal was still present in his mind, he just knows it.

The boy perked up. Eyes shining in determination "That's it! You're like a scarecrow! Y'know, you don't move, just sit there and scare all the other animals away. Kakashi.. that's what I'm calling you! Ehehe~" Naruto smiles widely at the wolf, expecting a praise of some sorts, he knew it was stupid but still.. 

The wolf opened one eye lazily, then stood up to lick the boy on the nose. Kakashi lied back down after that. Naruto stood there dumbfounded, did the wolf understood him?!

* * *

The sun was about to set and Naruto was still on the lake. He yawned, stretched, and took his journal. He loved sketching even though he wasn't so good at it, the sun inspired him to. 

Fixed by the beautiful scenery he had not noticed the wolf was gone. No longer beside him, but instead a man. A beautiful man with hair so light you might have mistaken it to be white but alas it was silver. 

"You know Kakashi, you're such a good wolf, if you want you can come home with me and we can cook up supper! How does that sound, boy?" When Naruto turns there was no one. Pouting dejectedly, the boy sighs. 

"You could have yipped or something." Naruto went on his way not bothering to look back. If he did he could have seen Kakashi in his human form, a smile gracing the older man's lips. 

Every day the routine continued. Naruto went up to the lake, Kakashi found him there and sat with him. Kurama occasionally joining them, he'd usually bicker with Naruto for the most of it. The teenager wasn't even fazed at the talking fox before him. 

If Naruto were to be honest, it was actually comforting. He had found his family between these 2 animals, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. Though he still worried about Jiraiya. He hasn't heard from him, no letter, no messenger hawk, nothing. 

At times the teen would bring both the fox and wolf in his cabin to keep him company. One day Naruto was shocked (not in a fun way) when he thought there was an intruder. How could he not be? There was a tall red head in the kitchen snooping in his fridge! The first thing that came out of the man's mouth was " **Hey brat. Don't you have anything else aside from ramen?"**

Naruto almost fainted. 

So apparently spirits could have human forms. Well you learn something new every day. At night Naruto would ask Kurama stories and legends while Kakashi kept one eye closed. He was by the fire place. 

Kurama thought carefully, for a moment the room was silent. Clearing its throat the fox spoke " **There is this one that I have not told you yet. It's a legend that talks about a boy who was cursed from a young age never to be seen again, the legend says he turned to a wolf**." He glanced at Kakashi in amusement

Naruto nodded all too eagerly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa i was late by 41 minutes fjsjshhs im so sorry y'all I forgot to post this earlier! The next chapter will be about how Kakashi got his curse and why Naruto can't enter the village until his 17.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's story is revealed partially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all I kinda felt real guilty that I missed the update mark by 40 mins so uh to make an apology I released this chapter early! Don't worry chapter 4 will be up by Saturday as well! I hope you enjoy, and comments are very much appreciated~

"Oi Hatake!" 

Kakashi blinked twice, uninterested to whatever the goggle-wearing boy would say. While it was true that for a kid his age needed play mates, his intellect and mind set were much more mature than theirs. 

"Did you even hear me?!" 

Gai offered him another praise about being hip and cool, then the moment just passes by. Slowly Kakashi yawns underneath his mask.. then out of the blue, Obito yanks him by the collar of his shirt, oh boy.. the Uchiha looked pissed. 

"Stop impressing Rin with all of your.. ugh nonsense! She doesn't need to fall in love with an emotionless jerk like you!" The Uchiha growls loudly for him to hear. Kakashi blinked, again unfazed. 

"And if I don't?" Was the reply of the shorter boy, he wasn't doing anything per se. He was just aloof and "cool" by default. It wasn't his choice that he had a traumatic childhood that made him an orphan nonetheless. 

"Whatever, you aren't worth my time, tsk." Backing off, Obito grabbed his soccer ball from the ground then ran off to play with the other children. So much for a relaxing day in the park.

* * *

"Tadaima.." Oh right. No one lived with him now, after his father left him to this cruel world for a month now he figured that he probably would get used to it, but he guesses that he hasn't. Something alarmed him though, he never left any of his lights on. That would only mean- 

"Welcome back, Kakashi-kun." A feminine voice spoke. It wasn't familiar to him by any means, turning around he prepared for the worst by clenching his hands in his pocket. "W-who are you?" Kakashi asked, mentally noting that she wasn't that old. 

"Tsunade of the west." The woman said, her tone neutral. However the intensity of her voice resonated around the house. "Exactly where in the west?" The child pointed out, irked that she had the time to do this fancy-shcmancy mysterious talk with him. 

Tsunade's eye twitched, _goal!_ He definitely struck a nerve. "Shut up brat!" She coughed onto her hands "Anyway, I was sent here by one of the gods well two of them really." Wait gods? She wasn't making any sense at all. 

"What do you mean gods?" Kakashi was annoyed rather than scared by all means now. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, what did he do now? And why was she still in his home anyway? 

"The fourth god, who helped built this village. He and his wife, who is also a god, told me to warn you." 

"Warn me?" 

She nodded. Confused by what she meant Kakashi walked towards the table, he took one of the chairs and sat on it. This was going to be a long story, he knew. "In the future, you will be cursed by your family's bloodline. They said that by the age of 17, someone from the village will come for you.. and untap the Hatake's long hidden secret.. 

"But, another event will also initiate. You will find your mate by then, you will know them very well with your scent engraved into their own mind. It's like something to track you with, since you two will be seperated most of his childhood-" Kakashi stood up, furiously slamming his hands on the wooden table interrupting her. 

"What do you mean mate?! What kind of horse crap is this? Do you really think I'll fall for that just because I'm a damn child?!" He barked at her, it wasn't fair for him. Why couldn't he decide what to do! Kakashi was pissed, more than pissed he was absolutely angry. 

"Kakashi, I'm not deceiving you. This is your prophecy-" "I refuse!" He bolted off the chair and slammed the door with a loud boom. He wasn't dealing with this, not now, not ever. Running past the park he just needed to get away, he just needed to- 

"Oof-! Kakashi-kun?" Hurling towards a stranger, a voice spoke in response, it was Minato-sensei, thank god. The man was always somehow his guardian angel in disguise. Well Minato had really much more of a godly aura to him. Sort of. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" The man crouched down, eyes crinkling, gentle as always. 

"C-can I stay with you and Kushina-nii?" He just blurted out. It was stupid he knows..he shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't always conclude that Minato would just say 

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Wait what?

He really should know by now how kind this guy was. 

"I said yeah. C'mon, I was just picking up some ramen at Ichiraku's, you haven't had supper right? Let's go." 

* * *

" **And then the boy continues living on. He forgets about the whole mysterious conversation with the lady from the west. True enough by the age of 17 he was taken, since then no one has seen them ever since."** Kurama concluded, letting out a huge yawn from his position. 

"Wh-what?! That can't be it, right? Hatake-kun should be out there somewhere!" Naruto voiced his complaint of the story with much reverence. He didn't like the last part by one bit, every person should atleast have an ending despite it being bad or good. 

" **Maybe."** The fox discreetly glanced at the wolf, who was quiet from the beginning of the story. It was up to Kakashi now, how will he progress with the child learning partially about his background. 

Somewhere up there, Minato and Kushina had shit-eating grins on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmmeeeeeskippp next chapter folks :D


End file.
